Princess
by LateyGaga
Summary: CN: Why did he have to call him that name? God, James could be infuriating at times when he's this smug. So why does Carlos find himself strangely attracted to it all of the sudden. Kink Meme. Explicit. MA. Please Review.


**Author's Note: So I recently got a Live Journal because I see everyone has those and so I immediately looked up BTR and guess what I found; THE BTR KINK MEME! Yes, this bitch finally found it and at first, I wasn't sure if I would ever write a story and then I found this post:**

"_**Can I just get a simple fic where James constantly calls Carlos his princess? And even gets him a tiara? And then Carlos would blush and get embarrassed? And then maybe they hot beautiful sex? And maybe, just maybe! Carlos would wear the tiara during sex?"**_

**And you know that I promised a very, very explicit Jarlos story, so here it is; finally. I know, it's a one-shot and I think I promised to never do one of those, I just really, really wanted to do this. Even though it really sucks. *Blush* So yeah, bye. Review Lovies, it means a lot. Luv ya. XoXo**

"Well, don't you look lovely today Princess," James said while licking his lips from behind the kitchen counter when Carlos walked out of their shared bedroom.

"Shut up James," Carlos replied, obviously annoyed by the taller boys constant use of the nickname. We're had he come up with it anyway?

"Ah, come on Cessa," James whined, "Play along for me this one time. Please. You're my perfect little Princess. Aren't you supposed to make the King happy?"

"You aren't the 'King' James," the Latin boy responded while grabbing one of the popsicles from the, "The only King you are, is the King of the Dipshits."

James just smiled, "Keep going Princess, I like it when you play rough with me," the taller boy just kept smiling. Why the hell was he smiling? The only thing stopping him from punching James was the popsicle that he was getting some aggression off on.

"Look James, I've gotta go and record at the studio today, I don't have time for all of this with you right now," Carlos was desperately frustrated with how his friend was acting. He usually wasn't this much of an asshole.

"You're leaving me," James responded while pouting his lips, "And I don't even get to see all the nasty things you'll do with that Popsicle. Awe, now I'm so sad." Immediately, Carlos took the thing out of his mouth when he realized how it was coming off. He always got so frustrated when James would act like this; he knew that he wasn't gay, but when he acted that way, it was always towards Carlos.

"Fuck off."

"Where's my sweet, innocent Princess Carlos,"

"I thought you liked it rough."

"I do, but I don't want my entire Princess to change on me."

"You're being a real ass right now."

"You've got a nice ass right now."

"That's really gay," Carlos shot back, happy to hit at one of those weak spots with James; he always got really sensitive when people called him gay.

"You know, you're being a real fucker right now and I got you a present," the taller boy responded, while walking back over to the kitchen counter he was previously sitting at.

"Now what could this be James," the Latin boy replied, crossing his arms over his chest to show how ridiculous the other teen was being.

"A Pretty Tiara for my Pretty Princess," James said as he carefully placed the glittery crown on Carlos's head; oh how he hated glitter.

"Uch," Carlos spat back, "You're really trying to make this a bad day for me, aren't you Jamie." He stepped out of the door carefully, trying to not sprinkle the glitter all over himself.

"Bye, Bye Princess," James said, as he closed the door, "I'll see you back at the castle later," and then he slammed and locked the door shut.

All during the session with Gustavo, Carlos was obviously bothered and frustrated; why would James get him a glitter, sparkle tiara. He just stood and thought, glaring at just the thought of James, and pondered any way he could fight the taller boy. He probably wouldn't ever win; still, it was worth a try. But the tiara was what pissed him off the most. He didn't ever wear girl's clothes or that kind of stuff and he had always made a big deal about how annoying sparkly stuff was, so he just didn't understand it.

A tiara.

If the whole 'Princess' nickname thing wasn't annoying enough, this had to be the breaking point. James wouldn't get away with this that easy, but coming up with his punishment was more difficult than Carlos thought it would be.

Carlos was utterly frustrated with the situation at home and with everyone gone for the rest of the week he just didn't know what to do. Damn Kendall for taking Logan to the family event back in Minnesota; just cause they were dating didn't mean they needed to be together every moment. He wanted to get James back, but if it didn't go well, he'd be stuck in a really awkward situation for the next five days. Still, he needed to teach the tanned boy a lesson and then he saw it.

FiFi's Erotica Boutique.

It all suddenly clicked as Carlos starred down at the sparkling crown in his hands; he was going to play the ultimate prank on James, one he would never get over. If he wanted a princess, a princess he was going to get.

So after an hour of going through all different whips and chains, the Latin boy finally found the perfect outfit to get a rise out of James. Quickly, he purchased it with bright red cheeks and ran out of the place as fast as he could out of embarrassment. Still, it would be worth it to mess with the taller boy.

As soon as he got home, he raced past the taller boy who was lazily sitting on the couch and into his room as fast as possible to assemble the thing together. He placed the tiara gently on the boudoir while locking the door quickly to arouse James's interest. He ran over and started working on getting his hair right while placing the outfit on his bed and racing over his closet to get the shoes for it. Carlos was rushing through it all, but he needed too because if he heard James call him a 'Princess' one more fucking time, he might accidently kill someone. For real.

After he finished lacing the final strings on the purple converse he was putting on, he stepped into the mirrors light and carefully, he placed the glittery crown on top of his head. And then he walked over to the door slowly because he'd worked too hard on this ensemble to mess it up before he opened the door.

James draw-dropped when he saw the smaller boy in the door frame in possibly the most Playboy like outfit he'd ever seen in real life. Carlos stood there with his hands on his hips in something that only he could come up with for pay back. Bright Red fishnet stockings highlighted his legs up to the Hot Pink corset lingerie piece that reminded the tanned boy of a leotard. Because the only part of it that went past his hips was a tiny bit of pearl and fringe. With Pink and Black lace fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows. And his long, red laced legs led down into his purple, high-top converse that he always liked to wear when doing something devious. But the thing that got James the most was that the glittery tiara was still on his head.

"So," Carlos started, slowly stepping forward in the embarrassing outfit towards James, "You think I'm a princess."

"Ummm"

"So, I'm your Princess cause this is your castle, King James," Carlos said, smiling at James's obvious discomfort.

"Wellll…."

"Did I dress appropriately for the ball," The Latin boy responded, getting very close to the tanned teen, "Or are you going to kick me and my glass slippers out."

James thought he might burst when Carlos did what he did next; he straddled his hips and sat on his lap face-to-face, putting his nose close to James's.

"Am I your Cinderrrrrrellla," the shorter teen purred out, putting an accent on the 'r' in Cinderella to be able to properly sex it up. He could just feel James squirm, but he then he felt something against his ass. Something hard. In James lap.

"Uuuuhhhhhhh…. Carlos."

"Yeah," Carlos responded awkwardly, realizing just what was going on at the moment.

"I, I, I," it was very, very out of character for James to ever stutter, yet he couldn't seem to come up with any type of cohesive words at the moment.

"Um, James," The Latin boy finally started after a long, drawn-out silence on both of their parts, "Are you turned on …. By this."

"Well Carlos, it's just, I just, well, I just," James kept doing that annoying repeating thing and Carlos couldn't take it anymore, so he tried something different; he planted a kiss on the taller boy's cheek. And he felt the thing hit his ass again.

So he grinded down on his lap.

And again, it happened.

James was bright red while biting into his bottom lip and looking away from Carlos because this wasn't just an accidental erection. It was definitely induced.

"James, if you don't respond, I'm going to tell everyone about this," the shorter boy responded while preparing himself to climb off of James.

"Wait," the taller teen responded, grabbing Carlos's hips before he could get away, "I, I like this. I like this a lot."

"James, are you saying what I think you're saying," Carlos replied with a questioning look covering his face.

"Well, you know all those times I was hitting on you," James started and Carlos nodded in remembrance, "I was actually hitting on you."

"Oh, well, ….. um … James …. Are. You. Gay," Carlos said while digging his teeth into his bottom lip at how awkward the question was.

"That's coming from the boy in fish-nets and a tiara."

"Hey, you're the one with the hard on," Carlos responded, nestling down into James lap to drive him that much more crazy.

"Carlos, I like you," James finally interrupted, "I like you a lot."

"You Like. Me." The Latin boy replied cautiously, still not sure if it was true. Because he had a big secret.

The reason he hated James giving him that nick-name wasn't because it was a girl's title or something like that. He got used to the whole girl jokes because he was kind of short, but there was something different about when it was from the taller boy. Because he'd had a giant crush on James since the seventh grade when he met him. That's why he was so happy when his audition for Gustavo went bad at first; he knew that wasn't what friends were supposed to do, but he didn't want to lose him. He was just so thankful every day that James was living his dream and he could be there too, but still, he wanted just a little bit more than that. And that's why the whole 'Princess,' thing bugged him so much at first. Because he didn't want to confess these feelings on accident because of it.

"Why the hell would I not like you?" James replied, the corners of his lips starting to curl up into a grin, "You're the prettiest little Princess around."

"I'm still your Princess," Carlos responded, blushing so many shades of red that he was worried his face would match the fish-nets, "King James," he added quickly to keep up the role-play.

"Then I have a command for you if I'm the King," James said with a full on devious smile covering his face, "I want you now."

"What do you mean my Lord," The Latin boy replied with a matching grin at James, getting immediately where it was going.

"Right here, on this couch, I want your ass Princess," The taller boy said back, squeezing Carlos's ass as best he could while it was in the corset.

"That's a little Kinky," Carlos was licking his lips, enjoying watching James go absolutely crazy over him.

James couldn't take it anymore, he just needed to have Carlos in some form and he couldn't wait anymore. He was playing way to coy for him right now and he needed some outlet for relief, so he smashed their lips together as fast as possible to just touch the boy.

And immediately, Carlos enjoyed the expert feel of James's tongue in his mouth; the way he was tasting everything with such ferocity was really hot. So he was just trying to keep up when he bobbed back and James moaned when he felt it. So he did it again. And James moaned louder, pulling Carlos's face closer so that he could have him that much more.

But damned need for air finally came up in both of them and they both whined when they stopped the kiss and took breaths again.

"That was … so frickin amazing," Carlos finally said after catching his breath.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it," James replied, "But why don't we go a little bit farther."

"James I'm a virgin."

"I am too."

"Yeah and I'm not wearing a Tiara."

"I swear, never before."

"You're telling me that all those times you were out all night with Vanessa or Claire, you never once did it."

"Um Carlos, I don't know if you've gotten it yet, but I'm not really attracted to the 'V' down there; I would think what we're doing right now would make that pretty fucking obvious."

"You're really gay?" Carlos replied, "Not just bi."

"Duh."

"Well, well, why didn't you just come out to us? Kendall and Logan are out; you know we wouldn't have judged you for a second."

"Cause if I did, I'd have to admit I had a huge crush on you."

"We've known each other since the seventh grade."

"Yeah"

"You've liked me since middle school and you never said anything to me."

"I thought going to a million 'dinner and movies' with you would have made it obvious Princess."

"Oh" Carlos breathed out, remembering those nights very clearly; how the hell did he not see this coming.

"Um James, do you still want to, do. It."

"Do you."

"Kinda"

And then James started to smile again, "Then let's get some of this shit off," and immediately, he and James started to strip him of all the clothes he had on. It wasn't that much, but it was kind of complicated to get off and the taller boy just couldn't wait anymore.

After carefully getting the corset off and the gloves after that, he had only the fishnet stockings left because the shoes were sitting across the room already.

"Damn," James shouted while he and Carlos struggled to get the tights off, "Fuck, did you glue these on Princess." The smaller boy blushed again, liking the way the nickname sounded. "I can't do this anymore." And Finally, he heard a loud rip and James had the stockings in half on the floor. "King's orders."

"Of course your Highness," and again, he re-straddled James lap while they sat back down so they were sitting face-to-face, "You're wish is my command."

And again, he pulled their lips together, but it wasn't as forced or desperate this time, yet it was so much more passionate and sexy. And it was driving James and Carlos both insane. They needed a lot more than this. And they needed it right now.

"Fuck," James moaned into Carlos's lips, "I can't take it anymore."

Immediately, he started to tear the buttons open on his shirt while the smaller boy went to work on taking the belt off. After getting it out of all the loops, he finally got to work on unbuttoning the tight jeans he had on.

"Faster," Carlos whimpered when he looked back up at James; he was wearing a smile with his hands behind his head and showing his bare chest. How could anyone look this absolutely godly all the time? Beauty like this absolutely couldn't be natural. No way in hell.

"Whatever you say Princess," and he put Carlos down on the couch next to him before walking over to the room and trifling through the drawers to the smaller boys annoyance. What was James doing that could take so lo- …. James walked out in nothing but a condom. Well, a condom and his smile he had on before.

Carlos had to take a double-take when he felt something in himself rise; there was no way that his virginity would make it out of this alive.

"Ja –Ja – James, um, were do you want to do this," the Latin boy just didn't know how to react and the worst part was, he was already naked. He just felt so vulnerable and yet, he still liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Right there on the couch Princess," James said as he walked over and Carlos was reminded of the thing on his head. How had James forgotten to take the tiara off of him? Immediately, he reached his hand up to rip it out of his hair, not caring about the fact that he had a bunch of clips holding it in, but James grabbed his hand. "No, I want you to keep it on."

"Whatever you say," Carlos replied, desperately just wanting what James was currently rubbing lube on, "I just need it now." The smaller boy bent over on the couch, trying to give James all of the room he'd need to do this. But he felt James move him into the original sitting position again. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see your face Princess," James responded, helping Carlos re-re-straddle his legs and sit on his lap, his hard-on getting dangerously close to the Latin boy's ass.

"I, I don't know what to do," Carlos replied nervously, not sure how this was supposed to work. Was he supposed to just sit on the dick?

"I'll do all the work, I just need you to lift up a little," James responded while rubbing the lubricant on his cock one last time so that it would slide just a little easier. He knew he should have prepared Carlos's hole for this, but he couldn't wait anymore. This had to happen right now.

And so as soon as he lined everything up, he slowly lowered the smaller boy's hips down until he felt his tip start to enter his hole. And it was fucking tight.

Carlos whimpered when he first felt his cock breach his ass, but, but it was just to amazing to try to stop. This should have been painful or something, not incredible.

"Ahhhhh," James moaned out while feeling up Carlos's behind, "It's, It's really tight Carlos. This may, it may take a while."

"Na – Na – No," Carlos finally said before doing something that he would definitely regret the next day. He sat down faster onto James member and he could just feel himself want to rip in half, but the pleasure really did overcome the pain.

And the smaller boy rose fast before coming back down, just a little bit farther down all while feeling the pain just slightly. Welcome pain though. And just watching James eyes' roll back and him utter out curse words while describing just how amazing it was. And it was really amazing.

"Fffuucckk ye-ye-yeah," James moaned out, "Ag-ga-gain Princess."

So he kept rising and then replanting himself onto it, moaning every time just because of how great it was. He should have had sex a long, long time ago. Finally, he did it almost all the way and he felt something different. The feeling of pure ecstatic lust and sex and anything that could be considered amazing.

Carlos felt it hit his prostrate. And it was fucking incredible.

But James couldn't do it anymore, he gripped the smaller boy's hips hard, forcefully lifting him up and down while Carlos did it himself, grunting as he could feel Carlos get tighter each time.

The motion of the rhythmic movements of the Latin boy rising and then James bringing him down was too amazing for words, each moaning at how incredible it was. But James was getting close. And the tiara wasn't making it any easier to handle.

"Pa-Pa-Princess, I, I, I'm. Close. I, I, I don't know if I can take it an-any ma-ma-more," James moaned out and Carlos whimpered because he was too. But he didn't want the amazing feeling of if to stop; this just, this felt like it could last forever it was so great. And he couldn't stop rising up and coming down feeling James hands dig into his sore hips.

He was just to close now, he just really, really needed to cum; if he held it in anymore, he might explode. So knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to walk the next day, he took the risk and he rose up all the way almost feeling the tip again before slamming down as fast he could.

"FUUUUCCCCKKKKK PPPRRIIINNNCCCESSSSSSS," James hollered as he came very, very dramatically.

And Carlos came a moment later, the feeling of euphoria and pain making him almost dizzy with pleasure. That was. A. Fucking. Mazing.

"Are, Are you *breath* O-Okay," James finally said to Carlos as he began to lift the boy up off of him.

But Carlos wanted one last thing before this ended and he grabbed James hands and pulled them up to get them out of the way before bending into a long kiss. And it lasted a long time before they both finally parted for air, but the smaller teen wasn't entirely done yet. He grabbed James tongue with his lips to taste it one last time just to have one last taste before finally lifting up entirely and throwing himself across the couch.

James got up on shaky legs before taking the condom off and throwing it in the trash can across the room and trudging back next to Carlos who was currently cleaning himself up.

"That was, that was. Incredible." James said as he grabbed Carlos in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah it was James."

"But Princess," James started, while wrapping Carlos in his arms and grabbing the remote to turn the TV on, "You got glitter everywhere from your tiara."

Carlos blushed while looking at the sparkling dots all over their bodies and the couch; it was _hard_ being the princess sometimes.


End file.
